Snowflakes
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Elsa is now facing the biggest decision of her life by choosing a King to stand beside her. With the help of her best friend Rapunzel, a special Arendelle fair is hosted and men from all over come in hopes of stealing Elsa's heart. When Jack Frost bumps into her and sparks fly how can she conceal her real feelings from a boy who knows what's it like to be alone?
1. Conceal Don't Feel

_Chapter 1_

_Conceal Don't Feel_

Boys. That's right boys from all over the country, no, all over the HEMISPHERE will be here to try and win me over. Really? I don't see a rule anywhere in the books that I have to marry against my will. I wonder how Anna is taking this… Why is it that I seem like this is a rip off of some cheesy TV show where a girl has to pick from a bunch of men the man of her dreams? DOESN'T THAT SOUND FIMALIAR! Wow…

I pull on a blue gown that matches nicely with my hair. Carefully I place my hair up high and attach a pretty blue flower clip my mother gave me to keep the hair up. Perfect but still… I don't want to impress the boys. What if they smell? *Gasp* WHAT IF ONE OF THEM KIDNAPS ANNA!

"Princess? Are you almost ready?" Lucy my favorite maid barges in and looks at me and makes this tisking noise. "There are a few handsome boys downstairs waiting to take you to the Arendelle Fair. The least you could do is make an effort to show those beautiful eyes! Anna did and you're in line for the Queen!" She sat me down in front of my vanity and started applying eyeliner, her lips making a straight line as she worked on my eyes.

Alright so what if I'm in line for the title of Queen? Does a boy have to stand beside me as King? What if… I don't even like him or he doesn't like me but he wants the throne? What if he tries to kill Anna and I for the crown? Psh, like that will ever happen. I'm over thinking this. You need to pull yourself together, Elsa. Stay strong for your sister. Stay strong for Arendelle. Conceal don't feel… alright I can do this!

I CAN'T DO THIS!

You can't just force two people to love each other after a day! I want to hurl an ice spike at whoever forced this upon me.

I wonder if the other Princesses will be there to laugh at me… oh god. Ariel and Aurora will surly get a kick out of watching me make a fool out of myself. ARIEL MADE OUT WITH A STATUE OF HER HUSBAND SHE SHOULD BE ONE TO TALK AND AURORA WAS THE DUMBASS TO TOUCH A NEEDLE AND WHAT'S HIS FACE HAD TO GO RESCUE HER.

Conceal don't feel, Elsa. Conceal don't… feel. Who cares if they laugh at me? I'll be Queen. They won't be queen, I will.

"Now you look stunning, Elsa. They'll be head over heels for you." Lucy gushed and I looked at myself in the mirror. Red lipstick and black eyeliner, oh yeah I can't do this. I put on my gloves and lift myself up plastering a huge fake smile on my face. "Ready?"

"No but we can't postponed fate can we?" I replied and Lucy only smiled as she hugged me.

"He's out there somewhere. He may not be here but he is searching for you." She whispered in my ear. HA IF ONLY SHE KNEW!

On my way down to meet everyone at the gates I look out the window and see Anna smiling… She's running around meeting all the boys and introducing herself. I smile watching her as boys gawk over her. She's much better at these kind of things than I am so why am I forced into this?

I could take my time since Princess Mia told me that a Princess is never late, everyone else is simply early but then I would get scowled at by that man with the funny toupee. It's time to hide my feelings inside and act like the Princess Arendelle looks up too. My powers are a setback, an excuse to fall in love. I will never fall in love or I could lose him… That feeling… I could never bear it.

"Ladies and gentleman, Princess Elsa!" The announcer shouted as I walked through the palace doors and saw the hundreds of faces waiting for me. The shouts were defying but Anna was the first to approach me with a man behind her.

"Elsa… I would like you to meet Hans." Anna gleamed and this guy bowed in front of me. Sideburns. This Hans guy I had sideburns. I held in an outrageous laugh and instead smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hans."

"It is a pleasure, my lady." Hans replied as he smiled at Anna with admiration. Oh boy…

"Princess! I present my six sons!" An older looking man said pulling my attention away from my sister. His sons ranged from age but the looks remained the same. Was the youngest twelve or something?! I sighed and smiled as each bowed and handed me a white rose, how sweet.

I slowly met the forty or so guys who were here for my throne, I mean me. A few were eye candies but none of them really caught my attention. No, I'm not picky or anything I just want a man who is smart, brave, funny and understands my… problem.

"SO! Any guys catching your attention yet?" Rapunzel asked as she directed me to the circle of girls known as the Princesses with beautiful husbands. Cinderella lost a lot of weight since her sixth kid, wow Mulan looks great in red. Dammit, Elsa. Pull yourself together.

"No…" I replied smoothly.

"Aw… You'll find someone, Elsa! Hey how come you didn't attend Belle's Christmas party last week?" Ariel asked. Because that stupid annoying fairy ornament in her castle annoys the hell out of me, that's why.

"I had the flu…" I replied and looked around at the boys who were play fighting or entering the fair that was taking place in the village. Rapunzel, the only Princess I actually liked handed me a chute of champagne and I took it a little too quickly, her eyebrow went up in suspension. "Hey where is all the guys?" There that should change the awkward situation.

"Oh you know, probably riding horses or starting fights at the fair. Who knows? We're here for you!" Rapunzel smiled and took a sip of champagne. She wrapped her arm around mine and we both headed into the fair when something bumped into me from behind and I crashed into the ground. The chute shattered and I think my dress ripped from Rapunzel stepping on it but I landed on the cold brick ground in a heap.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" A man asked from behind me.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Rapunzel hissed as she picked herself up. I rubbed my head; the clip stabbed my head slightly from the fall. I grabbed the waiting hand and helped myself up and looked into the pretty gray eyes before me.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I'm sorry for banging into you like that. Wow this is embarrassing… Uh…" He rubbed his white hair as I dusted myself off. This guy was handsome and I mean drop dead gorgeous! "So…"

"Hi, I'm Elsa." I shook his hand and smiled. Was that a spark I felt in my chest?

"Elsa? Hey I'm here to meet you. The moon kind of told me that I had to see you, I don't know why but…"

"You talk to the moon?" I asked. Wow okay… he's strange.

"Well he kind of talks to me I don't really reply back."

"Is that supposed to be some pick up line? Wow Flynn did much better and I beat him with a pan before he started throwing flirty words at me." Rapunzel said rolling her eyes.

"You beat him with a pan? Wow your relationship must be going well. Let me guess you were kept in a tower?" Jack smirked at her. Boom got her. Rapunzel glared at him and turned back to the group of Princesses who were staring at me and Jack. Was that jealously all over their faces? Awesome. Serves them right. I looked at Jack who was picking up this stick with a curve and looked like a large cane. He looked familiar…

"So… your palace looks breathtaking." Jack said looking up at my castle.

"Thanks. I think Belle's castle is prettier though." I replied.

"Nah, her castle is cold and smells of decaying wood. The tooth fairy brought me there once to snag Princess Fiona's teeth."

"Wait… what?" I replied looking at him confused. Yeah I believed in the fairy of teeth and Santa Clause, I met those two alright? Easter Bunny? Yep and he's cranky. I've met Sandman once before my parents died. He came over to cure Anna from having the same nightmare over and over again. How did Jack know who the Tooth Fairy was?

"Yeah, she's my friend. All the guardians are my friends, well except the Easter Bunny. We don't talk to each other unless we have to and…" I blocked out his voice as realization hit me. I'm standing in front of the guy who is just like me. The guy who lived through the heart break and isolation I'm still trying to recover from. He's…

I'm standing in front of Jack Frost.


	2. Put On A Show

_For all the readers sending me messages about OOCs in my story this is MY fanfiction. Yes I changed Elsa's personality but just wait, she'll change! Thank you for all the messages and your voices have been heard! Love you all much and thank you! XOXO_

_Chapter 2_

_Put On A Show_

Jack was a chatter box like Rapunzel but I was used to her babble. His... not so much.

"Blah, blah, blah, Flynn." Was all I heard coming from Rapunzel as she gushed on about her husband. I mean… I'm standing next to THE Jack Frost. The man behind ice, the one Pitch almost defeated, a man I almost admired. The thing was… I thought he would be different. He seemed like the Rapunzel type.

"Yeah I sometimes hang out with the kids. A kid I know, Jamie, whenever he asks for a snow-day it makes me happy knowing he still believes me in." Jack said smiling at us. I looked down at my gloved hands and swallowed back a feeling I was so used to. The children adored his powers, could they adore mine?

"Elsa, do you want to dance?" Jack asked me as we walked near the dance floor in the middle of the square. Around the square sat small booths of villagers selling food, flowers and other cute gifts. Rapunzel vanished in the crowd leaving me alone with Jack with his hand outstretch to me.

"Um, I don't dance." I said and saw Anna and Hans dancing, her laugh could be heard for miles.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and grabbed Hans arm pulling him towards us. "Who is this?"

"Anna, this is Jack. Jack Frost." I said to her as Jack bowed to her.

"Princess." Jack said making Anna blush.

"Anna… we should go grab something to eat before everyone else decides to." Hans said. What was up with this guy? Jack could tell something was wrong with Hans too when he clenched his stick.

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans replied coldly. He took Anna's hand and strolled over to the massive food tent down the street.

"I'll catch up with you later, Elsa! Bye bye Jack Frost!" Anna shouted before she went back to giggling with Hans.

"I don't like him." Jack said breaking the silence first.

"Look! They have chocolate bon bons!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she shoved the dessert in my face.

"Wow… look at that." I replied as I pushed away the sugary dessert. Rapunzel made a pout face and handed a treat to Jack. "See? He likes dessert."

"Princess Elsa! The introduction ceremony is about to begin." Lucy said from behind.

"Introduction ceremony?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Every man who is here for Elsa will introduce themselves and present a gift to her." Lucy said to him and shot me a warning look. I shot Rapunzel and Jack a sorry look and followed Lucy through the large crowd towards a small stage where my throne from indoors was brought outside just for the occasion.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Princess Elsa!" The announcer blared as the crowd clapped and bowed as I sat down on my throne and threw on a smile. _You have to put on a show, Elsa. They wanted you to open up the gates for years so show them how happy you are that their open too. _"Let the Introduction ceremony begin!"

My mind was off in memories of the past once the boy from a neighboring country gave me a green gown. I loved the way Anna bugged me to make it snow, to make Olaf so she could have a dancing partner. I miss those times so much…

"_She can't know anymore. If she doesn't know then she'll be safe." _

"_It's getting worse!"_

"_We'll be back before you even know it." _

_"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"_

My heart was freezing. I was born with a curse not a gift. I couldn't be what Jack was. I couldn't be loved by others. My hands felt cold and I clasped them in my lap as more gifts sat next to me. _Who could ever love a monster like me? _ No I mustn't think like this. You need to stay strong, Elsa. They wouldn't approve of this behavior. The gloves were my protection, the curtain to keep the curse hidden behind.

I want to tell him everything. I want him to know he wasn't the only one living alone in the world. I can't say a word though. Anna's memory was wiped clean because I hurt her… what would happen if he was hurt?

They pasted the H's which meant Hans pulled his name out for Anna. I's, J's, K's… they kept coming. Each walked up wearing a giant smile and nice suit as they handed me a gift box or presented me with the gift upfront. Forty four men walked up and presented themselves, forty four men to choose from.

"This concludes the intro-"

"Wait!"

The crowd turned and I rose from my seat to see Jack there standing in the middle as he smiled up at me.

"My name is Jack Frost. I'm not some prince of a fancy island or the son of a rich business man or merchant. I'm a guardian and I protect the world with other guardians. You may of heard of me or not but I would like to present you, Princess, with a gift that may not mean a lot to others but it means very dear to me." Jack said as he stepped onto the stage and held out his hand to me. Sitting in his hand was a beautiful snowflake.


	3. That Perfect Girl is Gone

_Chapter 3_

_That Perfect Girl Is Gone_

_That perfect little kingdom ruled by a monster. The guardians couldn't protect her kingdom because they too were afraid of her. Not Jack. No, Jack knew all about her isolation past, her comfort of living alone in the dark. He wanted to open up the door and save her, actually be with someone who could understand him. He had to be stopped. She had to fall back into the dark and never again see the light. _

When Jack stood there with the icy snowflake in his hand staring at me with those icy blue eyes I felt my heart thump, the beating ringing in my ears. I took the snowflake and stared at it as it sat in my glove. It was the first heartwarming gift since the gloves. The most beautiful gift I have ever gotten and a boy I hardly know was the giver.

"Jack… I-"

"No Elsa. I want you to have it." Jack said grabbing my hand and closing it around the snowflake. "Please."

"Thank you." I whispered and took a step back as the announcer shouted dinner was ready in the grand ballroom. Jack held out his hand and I took it before he helped me down the stairs.

"I think I made the other bachelors extremely jealous." Jack whispered to me as we walked towards the castle. I kept in my giggle and watched the other men give Jack a cold death glare. Rapunzel and Cinderella joined us as they held a basketful of sweets, their mouths' full of cookies.

"Want some?" Rapunzel asked, cookie crumbs flying out of her mouth as she stuffed the basket in my face.

"No thanks… I'll manage." I replied and led them to the large purple and white cloth table that stood in the back of the golden ballroom. People circled around us wanting a look at the snowflake.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Cinderella asked grabbing it from my hands and twirling it in her blue gloved hand.

"Isn't it supposed to melt?" Ariel asked while she looked over Cinderella's shoulder.

"It will never melt. The best part about beauty is the beholder who sees it will always remember it. No matter the age, the beholder will see beauty. So in other words: beauty never ages or melts away." Jack cooed as he grabbed the snowflake and handed it back to me. The girls pouted and sat down as soup and salad waiters placed the bowls in front of them. I sat next to Rapunzel while Jack took Anna's seat since her chair was vacant.

"Excuse me." I said to the guard standing near the window.

"Yes your highness?"

"Have you seen Anna? She was with Prince Hans the last time I saw her."

"I haven't seen her all day. I'm sorry your highness."

I sat back in my seat, my appetite vanishing along with the emotions I've been fighting with since the snowflake giving. I couldn't see Anna with Hans. I couldn't! Something about Hans makes my skin crawl and the fact that I knew nothing about him made me worry more.

"Who is Prince Hans?" I asked Rapunzel. She should know.

"Of the Southern Isles? He's some shadow to his twelve older brothers. He's… well… according to a few friends who spotted him at the feast, he's strange. He wants to keep Anna to himself, you know? He seems clingy but they looked so cute together that nobody had the heart to break them apart."

"Should we go look for them?" I asked her.

"No! Elsa you can't leave the dinner! Ariel, Belle, and yeah whatever your name is-"

"Merida!"

"Yeah whatever, go out and look for Anna and Hans!" Rapunzel demanded.

"Hey now, let them eat. I'm sure they're out there talking or something." Flynn assured his wife.

"Talking? What… what is talking?" Cinderella asked.

"It's what you do before you… start dating or for you get married." Rapunzel replied.

"I don't understand… what is dating?" Cinderella asked her husband Prince not so Charming.

"Oh boy, are these princesses really your friends?" Jack asked me. "Some of them seem… not all there."

"Believe me; some of them actually have animals as friends." I replied and pointed over at Snow White and her husband who always looked like he was in pain.

"She has animal friends? Well I hang around the Easter Bunny."

"Yeah but you don't force him to clean your palace do you?"

"Elsa, if I really had a palace do you think I would be hanging around making snow days for kids?"

"Depends, do you see yourself being a father when you get older?" I asked him and his face sunk and he looked away.

"Elsa… I never age. I'm immortal."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a guardian, Elsa. Guardians never age and we will never be able to have children. It's our job to protect all the children. We can't put our own blood in front of anyone, that's what the moon told us."

"Elsa!" Anna came in waving her hand at us. She bumped into a few guests before finally making her way to our table, Hans right behind her. "Elsa! Hans and I have good news!"

"Good news?" I looked at them and rose from my chair.

"Yes! Oh you tell her, I can't!" Anna hit Hans playfully. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm taking Anna back to the Southern Isles so we can marry and rule." Hans said happily. Rapunzel coughed on her chicken and Cinderella squealed happily.

"Anna's getting married!" Belle clapped.

"What? You can't get married! You just met today!" I shouted. The entire ballroom grew quiet and stared at us.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered to me.

"Why not? My kingdom needs a Queen and I love Anna." Hans said looking at me in confusion.

"Queen? What happened to your mother or your brothers' wives?" I asked him.

"Elsa, you don't know?" Anna asked me and I looked at her waiting for a response. "His entire family was lost at sea three years ago. He couldn't make it because he was ill."

"Lost at sea? That sounds like our parents' death if you ask me, Anna."

"Yeah why would they leave you home alone while you were bedridden?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because they were going to your wedding!" Anna hissed at her before covering her mouth and giving a Rapunzel a sorry look.

"It's fine. You two seem… happy." Rapunzel sniffed and looked up at me.

"We're not looking for your permission, Elsa. I have a duty… a kingdom needs our help." Anna said to me. I couldn't stop her. She was right, Hans' kingdom needed a Queen now that he was old enough to marry. I could feel the hairs rising from my neck.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to everyone and left the ballroom.

"Elsa wait!" Anna cried out. "We're leaving tonight." I stopped and turned to look at Hans.

"You're leaving tonight?"

"I only have three days left to marry or they'll hand the crown over to my mother's side. I can't let the Southern Isles have a new royal family to rule. My father's blood runs all the way to the existence of the kingdom." Hans said.

"Why wait this long? Never mind, I don't want to hear it." I replied and walked out of the ballroom, my sister following me.

"Elsa please you have to understand. You're about to get married to Jack!" Anna yelled at me. I spun around.

"Jack and I are not getting married! There will be no future with Jack and I because he's immortal." I snapped, my heart breaking as I heard myself speaking the truth. Of course I would never be able to marry Jack. He's a guardian and has his duties and I have mine. _What is this feeling? _

"Elsa… you know what it means to become a Queen. The people come first." Anna said and grabbed my glove.

"No Anna. Stay back." I cried and pulled my hand away. Jack appeared from the ballroom entrance with Rapunzel and Hans right behind him.

_Conceal don't show. Conceal don't show! _The anger inside of me was welling up like a balloon. The snowflake pricked my side letting me know of its present. I could feel the curse wanting a way out to show itself. Anna was leaving me to become Queen. Anna was being taken away by Hans. The emotions were screaming in my head and I flew out the palace's door and slammed into the fountain. The water soaking my gloves. _Oh no. _The powers were vulnerable for only a second but all it took was a second to freeze the fountain, my gloves frozen solid in the icy block of ice that was once flowing water. The ice cracked and my hands broke free, the gloves incased in the ice.

"Elsa? What did you do?" Rapunzel shouted as my friends ran towards me.

"NO! STAY BACK! YOU'RE NOT SAFE!" I cried, my curse creating icy on the pavement. "I… I have to be alone for a while." I ran off to the forest where the silent trees welcomed to me to isolation.

"ELSA! ELSA WAIT!" Jack cried before the others started shouting my name and pleading for me to return.

I slumped down against a tree and cried once I was out of earshot from them. My tiara started to stab my head and I pulled it off and threw it into the trees. The snowflake pricked my skin again and I pulled it out from my pocket and held it in my hand, my powers unable to touch Jack's magic. I kissed the snowflake and it sparkled leaving a warm feeling in my heart. "Oh Jack..." I kissed the snowflake again, my emotions taking over.

"You know, it seems like you and I share a lot in common, Princess Elsa." A voice said.

"How would you know? You don't live in isolation and carry a curse." I replied harshly. "Leave me alone."

"Actually, Princess, I am in isolation and too carry a curse." The voice replied and a the owner of the voice appeared from the shadows just as I wiped my tears away. "My name is Pitch and I'm the who carries the curse of only creating nightmares."


End file.
